In the field of processing of silver halide photographic materials, studies have been directed to reducing the amount of water used in washing processing, etc., from the standpoint of environmental conservation, water resources, and costs incurred. For example, it has been proposed to reduce the amount of water by using a washing tank in multiple stages and producing a countercurrent of water as disclosed in S. R. Goldwasser, "Water Flow Rates in Immersion-Washing of Motion Picture Film", Journal of the Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers, Vol. 64, pp. 248-253 (May, 1955). Further U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,324 describes a system in which photographic materials are subjected to stabilization immediately after bleach-fix without involving substantial washing to thereby save water.
These conventional methods are currently applied to various automatic developing machines as an effective means for water saving.
However, reduction of the amount of water for washing has been found to create another problem, in that the processed light-sensitive materials are apt to remarkably become moldy during preservation due to increased amounts of various processing solution components remaining in the processed light-sensitive materials, a part of which acts as a nutrient source for mold. It has also been found that reduction in wash water causes insufficient removal of sensitizing dye from the light-sensitive materials, thereby increase stains on the processed materials, and ultimately resulting in serious impairment of photographic performance properties.
Of the above-described problems, generation of mold has been a problem even when washing water is not saved. In this connection, Photographic Science and Engineering, Vol. 3, p. 132 (1959) describes that pentachlorophenol is an effective antifungal agent, to be added, usually, to a stabilizing bath after washing. However, this compound is of no practical use nowadays due to its extremely high toxicity. Further, ammonium-releasing compounds have been described to be effective antifungal agents also applicable to the cases where washing water is saved, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 135942/85 (the term "OPI" as used herein means "unexamined published application"). These compounds, however, are still insufficient in mold-proofing performance, and, moreover, sometimes cause more discoloration of color light-sensitive materials depending on the kind of dyes used.
With respect to the problem of increase of stains due to sensitizing dyes remaining unwashed, a satisfactory remedy has yet to be found.
Therefore, it has been strongly desired to develop a method of processing which does not involve the above-described problems even if washing water is greatly reduced.